


【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.番外

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [4]
Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 07:23:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21442417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545862
Kudos: 16





	【Seulrene】康酒琪강술기.番外

「嗯…嗚…」

赤裸的兩人在床上交纏，裴柱現一路從康瑟琪精實的腹肌向上吻，舔吮著已經滲出汗來的脖頸，手掌附上她胸前的柔軟輕輕的揉捏著，指尖在上頭已經站立的紅點來回撥弄。

康瑟琪全身就像被電流通過一樣難耐的扭動想掙扎，無奈裴柱現早就跨坐在腰間用雙腿固定住自己，根本動彈不得。

裴柱現在身上游移的手漸漸往下，康瑟琪死死咬著雙唇，雙手握拳，指甲用力的都要刺進自己的手心。

裴柱現撐起身子稍微退開了一點，用真摯的目光望著她。

「瑟琪，你不想要的話，不用現在給我也沒關係。」

「歐尼…我沒有不想…我只是…」

「嗯？」

「我只是緊張…」康瑟琪偏過頭小聲地說，臉頰早已因為害羞而紅的不像話。

原來是緊張啊，裴柱現莞爾一笑，隨即俯身給康瑟琪一個綿長的吻想讓她放鬆，舌頭輕巧的探進口腔奪取空氣，右手則是偷偷移往康瑟琪下身早就濕的一蹋糊塗的區域，快速的找到突起的小核後一下用力按壓，一下子又輕輕搓揉，康瑟琪整個人都軟了下來，胸膛起伏著，從喉間不斷發出誘人的喘息。

「瑟琪，我要進去了。」

裴柱現咬了一下康瑟琪早已泛紅的耳垂，手指先在入口處打轉了一圈，確認足夠濕潤後才慢慢的往內推進。

「嗯…呃…」

康瑟琪閉起雙眼，身下傳來的不適感讓她雙腿不自覺的夾得更緊。

「很痛嗎？」

裴柱現左手輕撫康瑟琪的臉頰，柔聲問道。

雖然康瑟琪搖了搖頭，但她還是先暫停了動作，從康瑟琪的鎖骨慢慢吻到右胸前，低頭含住她的櫻紅，舌尖恣意的在上頭打轉，偶爾用牙齒小力的拉扯，康瑟琪隨著動作身下又湧出更多暖流，方才的不適感似乎已經漸漸消失。

「歐尼…嗯…可以了…」

「好。」

「嗯…阿…太…太多了…嗚…」感受到康瑟琪已經放鬆以後，裴柱現便不再客氣的使勁抽送起來，手指也一次加到三根。

「歐尼慢一點…嗚…嗯…」

康瑟琪難受的搖著頭，一下子被填滿的腫脹感使得她只能發出近似求饒的嗚噎聲，平時笑起來清澈的雙眼都沾染上一層情慾的霧氣，委屈又無助的樣子讓裴柱現看了只是更想狠狠欺負她，裴柱現加速手上的動作，每一下都直達最深處，力道之大連床都稍微搖晃而發出吱吱聲，康瑟琪被頂的渾身發軟，雙手只能無力的環住裴柱現的後頸，很快的就迎來第一波顫慄。

「啊…哼…」

裴柱現把康瑟琪剩餘的呻吟聲含進嘴裡，並沒有給康瑟琪休息的機會，而是惡意的將指節在溫熱的內部向上彎起，在裡面盡情探索著。

「歐尼…不要…嗚…」

還沒等剛到達過高潮的身體適應過來，裴柱現更猛烈的繼續動作，並在康瑟琪胸口留下大大小小的印記，康瑟琪的胸口因為刺激和裴柱現的氣息劇烈的上下起伏，像是溺水的人一樣仰起頭試圖呼吸，眼淚也不自覺的從眼角滑落，張口就是帶著哭腔的破碎呻吟，直到裴柱現的手指又感受到一陣緊縮才停止動作。

裴柱現把手指慢慢退出後溫柔的吻了一下康瑟琪的額頭。

「瑟琪，轉過去。」

「歐尼，剛才不是已經…」康瑟琪睜大眼睛，不可置信地望著裴柱現。

一陣尷尬的沉默無預警的襲來，幸好並沒有持續太久。

「瑟琪知道那天你有多過分嗎？我都說不要的了可是你還…」

裴柱現低下頭吸了吸鼻子，哽咽的語氣聽起來下一秒就可以落淚。

「歐尼…對不起…，不要哭了，歐尼想要幾次都可以的。」

康瑟琪心疼得不得了，趕緊坐起身來抱住裴柱現輕聲細語的哄著。

「真的？」

「嗯，真的。」康瑟琪毫不猶豫地點頭。

就應該要猶豫一秒鐘也好的，當康瑟琪跪趴著被裴柱現從後方進入又要了三次之後，癱軟到整個人只能向前摔進柔軟的床鋪裡，可那人還是毫無憐憫的索要著自己。

她開始懷疑起方才泫然欲泣的裴柱現根本是個披著小白兔外表的大野狼，看來自己的歐尼還真是沒有對不起公司安排的演技課，只要每一次康瑟琪認真的著說真的不行了，裴柱現就立刻換上那副可憐兮兮的模樣，然後又開始以「那天晚上…」當作開頭，然後在得到同意的下一秒又霸道的把自己壓回身下。

「歐尼，這樣算是原諒我了吧。」康瑟琪軟綿綿的縮在裴柱現的懷裡，任由那人的手還在自己光滑的背上畫著圈。

「還沒哦。」

「什麼嘛歐尼，剛才都這麼多次…」

「不過我想到了，補償的方式。」

「是什麼？只要是我做得到的－」康瑟琪抬頭對上裴柱現誠摯的目光。

「我們去你夢過的那些地方都做過一次，我就考慮原諒你好了。」裴柱現淺淺的吻過康瑟琪的耳廓，還惡意的故意朝裡頭吐氣。

什麼誠摯的目光，根本是邪惡的目光。

「瑟琪，先從廚房開始你覺得怎麼樣？」

「歐尼...不要太過分了！」康瑟琪止不住地又開始顫抖起來，有些不滿的咬了一下裴柱現的鎖骨。

「那天晚上瑟琪…」

「好了歐尼，不要說了…我答應就是了，嗚…」

康瑟琪自暴自棄的把棉被蓋過頭埋了進去，下一秒又突然開心的探出頭來露出招牌的傻笑。

「歐尼，不對阿，如果要依照夢的話，我才是在上面的那一個哦！」

裴柱現只是伸出手來拍拍她的頭。

「所以啊…才說夢境跟現實是相反的嘛。」

「嗯？什麼意思啊？」

「啊！歐尼！你的手是什麼時候又…嗚…」

-

金藝琳進門的時候快速用眼神把坐在餐桌前的裴柱現跟康瑟掃射了一遍。

甩著手腕的裴柱現、膝蓋有明顯瘀青而且揉著腰的康瑟琪，嗯，很好。

金藝琳立刻轉頭對上朴秀英同樣明瞭的眼神，笑著與她擊掌。

「耶！勝完歐尼要請客了。」

「你們在說什麼啊？過來吃飯吧。」康瑟琪放完碗筷後便朝他們三人招手。

「沒什麼啊，我們昨晚打了個賭，勝完歐尼賭說是你，我跟秀英歐尼都賭柱現歐尼，現在看來是我們贏了。」

「朋友啊，我真是錯看你了。」孫勝完拍拍康瑟琪的肩膀，低下頭為自己的錢包默哀三秒鐘。

「瑟琪歐尼，一點也不難唷！」朴秀英笑到整個人都倒在金藝琳身上。

不像康瑟琪還沒聽懂，裴柱現的臉頰連同耳尖瞬間染上紅暈，她可沒有打算要這麼容易被自己的妹妹們調戲。

「金藝琳，我看你最近倒是很閒，要不要我幫你跟公司說送你去叢林啊？」

不愧是隊長的威嚴，氣氛很快安靜下來，大家都認真吃著眼前的早飯。

金藝琳假裝乖乖低頭喝湯，腦子飛快的運轉著盤算反擊的機會。

「對了，柱現歐尼，這個麵疙瘩是你親手做的嗎？」

「嗯，好喝嗎？」

「好喝啊，不過…」

「歐尼有洗手嗎，我怕會喝到別的味道。」

三、二、一。

裴柱現跟康瑟琪的反射弧長這次倒是很有默契的一模一樣。

「金藝琳！！！！！」

Red Velvet的宿舍，一大早就很熱鬧呢。


End file.
